This invention relates to a chair having a foldable back to reduce its vertical height. More particularly, this invention relates to a chair with a back support pivotable along a pivot rod which is attached to the rear legs of the chair. The back support folds down into contact with the seating support such that the chair may be positioned underneath another structure such as a standard table.
Due to an increase in expenses for office space, greater demands for efficient space utilization have been placed on businesses. Desks are being moved closer together and walkways between desks are becoming narrower. Accordingly, there is an increased need for a comfortable and efficient chair which will withstand the rigors of continual use and also fold easily for temporary storage underneath a desk or table.
In the home, it is becoming quite common to replace the traditional den with a work station near the kitchen and dining area. This work station provides a convenient place for the family to assemble their finances, post messages, and place a phone call, while also providing a readily accessible writing surface. These work station are frequently built into the kitchen counter top with an open space or knee hole left underneath the counter to facilitate seating. Space is generally at a premium in such locations and a traditional desk chair often gets in the way. Thus, there is an increased need for a decorative and comfortable chair which will fit out of the way underneath this work station when not in use. Additionally, such a seating structure is also needed in hotel and motel rooms for efficient space utilization.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable chair which is comfortable and will withstand daily continual use. It is another object of this invention to provide a chair with a rigid back support which may be folded so that the entire chair may be temporarily stored underneath the knee hole of a desk or table. It is still another object of the invention to provide a means for removably locking the back support in an upright position when the chair is in use. The present invention is an improvement over prior chair designs employing folding backs.